Vehicular telematics systems have made connection to emergency operators extremely quick and convenient in the event of an accident. When a vehicle sensor detects an accident condition, a process triggers an automatic call to an emergency operator through a vehicle telematics system. This call often provides verbal communication with the operator, between both the operator and the occupant, and the operator and the vehicle itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,260,489 generally relates to geo-referenced and/or time-referenced electronic drawings that may be generated based on electronic vehicle information to facilitate documentation of a vehicle-related event. A symbols library, a collection of geo-referenced images, and any data acquired from one or more vehicles may be stored in memory for use in connection with generation of such drawings, and a drawing tool graphical user interface (GUI) may be provided for electronically processing vehicle data and geo-referenced images. Processed geo-referenced images may be saved as event-specific images, which may be integrated into, for example, an electronic vehicle accident report for accurately depicting a vehicle accident.
U.S. Patent Application 2009/0002145 generally relates to a method and apparatus for notifying an emergency responder of a vehicle emergency. Communication is established with a cellular telephone located within the vehicle. The communication link is monitored and the vehicle occupant is notified of link loss. The apparatus monitors vehicle safety systems for detection of an emergency condition. Upon detection, the occupant is notified that an emergency call will be made. If no cancellation is received, vehicle location information is obtained from a global position system, synthesized into voice signals, and communicated to an emergency responder using the cellular telephone. A plurality of occupant and vehicle emergency information may also be provided. Emergency responders may be provided with a touch tone menu to select among the available information. Vehicle and occupant information may be communicated to the apparatus from external sources, such as a web server database via cellular telephone connection, or removable memory.